Operators in the downhole drilling and completion industry often utilize wellbore components or tools that, due to their function, are only required to have limited service lives that are considerably less than the service life of the well. After a component or tool service function is complete, it must be removed or disposed of in order to recover the original size of the fluid pathway for use, including for example, hydrocarbon production, CO2 sequestration, etc. Disposal of components or tools has conventionally been accomplished by milling or drilling the component or tool out of the borehole. Such operations are generally time consuming and expensive.
In order to eliminate the need for milling or drilling operations, the removal of components or tools by dissolution of degradable polylactic polymers using various wellbore fluids has been proposed. However, these polymers generally do not have the mechanical strength, fracture toughness and other mechanical properties necessary to perform the functions of wellbore components or tools over the operating temperature range of the wellbore, therefore, their application has been limited.
Therefore, the development of materials that can be used to form wellbore components and tools having the mechanical properties necessary to perform their intended function and then removed from the wellbore by controlled dissolution using wellbore fluids is very desirable.